Boiled Blood
by Black Mage Dad
Summary: Naraku has gained a power that could bring the shards and complete control into his hands. Inuyasha is sick with what seems to be a human illness. Children are vanishing and the blood of demons runs wild. Inuyasha can't help them. What will they do?
1. What Plagues Thee, Inuyasha?

A/N: Hi!  I'm Black Mage Dad (but I'm a girl!) and this is – sadly – my first Inuyasha fic!  I'm scared!  Eep!  So, uh, please be kind in your reviews (if I get any, sigh).  Just so you know, I'm not knew to the network and have a very successful fic in the Final Fantasy IX section called Return of the Destroyed.  Read it if you ever get the chance (even though it's over twenty chapters long *sweatdrop*).  Also, I apologize for not having Sesshoumaru make an appearance in this chapter.  He will in the next one; that's a promise.  So, please read and review!  And be nice!

Disclaimer: I'm too stupid to own Inuyasha . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A mist was rose eerily into the air, encircling the small ceramic bowl.  A deathly pale hand dipped its fingers into the dish and gently stirred the liquid within.  The other hand was delicately sprinkling a powder into the broth which caused the air within the room to become stuffy and nearly impossible to breathe.  The smell of incense was asphyxiating.  

A man leaned over the bowl, a thin smile spreading across his lips.  Pools of tangled black locks fell over his shoulders and his skin was the color of the dead.  But scarier than his skeletal appearance was the man's eyes.  They were dark, like rat-holes, yet held within them a cunning so meticulously evil that they seemed to have a very life of their own.  And while intelligence shivered in those cold, black pools, there was a sparkle there that bordered on insanity.

A woman shifted her weight outside the room, taking careful heed not to let the floorboards creak.  Fear crept icily up her spine as she realized the dangerous situation she had put herself in: nothing separated her from the man inside, except for a thin screen door.  But she had to know . . . Had to know what he was up to for so long in there . . . Why he had ordered her and her sister away . . . 

"It is okay, Kagura.  You may enter,"

The woman stiffened considerably, gripping her fan in fear.  So he knew!  Then again, he always knew . . . Taking a deep breath, Kagura opened the screen door.

"Naraku," she said softly, crimson red eyes narrowing as incense drifted thickly into her lungs.  "Please, forgive me – "

"Iie.  It is _I _that should forgive _you,_" Naraku stated firmly, lifting his fingers from the broth and turning his ghostly face to the woman.  Kagura blinked in surprise at her master's kind words.  She shook her head, the green beads dangling from earrings tinkling as she moved.

"Naraku," she repeated.  "I am aware that you ordered me away.  However . . ."

"Your curiosity got the better of you," Naraku murmured, nodding.  His eyes flickered for a moment before he smiled.  "It is to be understood," he said.  "After all, who wouldn't wonder what monstrosity their master was conducting behind closed doors?  Come," he beckoned the woman in with one water-pruned hand.  Kagura was frightened, and yet eager to see what her heart's keeper had come up with.  The hanyou never ceased to amaze her.  Stepping further into the room, Kagura slipped quietly to Naraku's side.

"Gaze upon the broth," ordered Naraku gently, pointing into the depths of the dish.  Kagura did so, and soon found that she had to strain her eyes to see through the curling tentacles of smoke.  For a moment, she contemplated giving up, then suddenly an image formed, as clear as life at one moment, and fading like breath on the wind at the next.  It was a boy, and a very small one at that.  His eyes were large, like suns of gold, and long silver hair spilled down over his back.  The child's fire-red clothes were rippling in a slight breeze, and the two curious dog-ears atop his head were twitching nervously.

Kagura pulled back slightly, frowning.  "Why, that's the bastard hanyou, Inuyasha," she breathed as her face clouded over in confusion.  "Yet he is so tiny here,"  

Naraku nodded, and a strange madness seemed to glaze over his eyes.  "Merely a child," he whispered, grinning.  "Think, Kagura.  Think how easy it would be to kill him like this.  So young, so innocent.  Why, his claws must be no bigger than rat's teeth; the Tetsusaiga still resting comfortably in Inutaisho's grave.  How easy it would be to snuff out his life in one – fatal – grasp," Naraku clenched his fingers into a fist, baring his teeth in a manner most unlike him.  Kagura felt that icy chill once more, and wondered briefly if all the planning and slow progress had finally kicked her master over the edge.  And – the youkai's thoughts growing ever wilder – perhaps his mental breakdown could become an easy means for her desertion!  Maybe the gods were smiling upon _her _for a change!

"This is all you've been doing for the past week . . .?" Kagura asked delicately.  Her words seemed to snap Naraku out of his insanity and the hanyou slowly lowered his fist and smiled.  The film over his eyes steadily faded back to the cunning black abyss once more.

"Kagura, do you honestly believe I would waste my time drawing up water fantasies if I did not have a greater purpose in mind?  Iie.  Shinkou, Kagura,"  Naraku drew her forward once more, and his fingers glided over the surface of the liquid.  

The image shifted to a forest in twilight.  The young Inuyasha was running and his golden eyes were wide with fear.  Desperately, he glanced over his shoulder as if being pursued by an invisible enemy.  This seemed to please Naraku greatly.  Suddenly, Kagura gasped.  The little Inuyasha had leapt into someone's arms, burying his face into the thick white coat as if it were sanctuary.  The coat of a great ivory baboon . . . 

"Naraku, he – "

"Have you ever heard of a youkai called Mu-Onna?" Naraku interjected as he, too, gazed upon the water.  "The Nothing-Woman?"

Kagura's brow furrowed.  "The creature spawned from the souls of tortured mothers who lost their children to war?"

Naraku nodded.  "Hai.  A creature of many shapes.  As am I,"

"But Naraku," Kagura wracked her brain for information on the legendary demon.  "Is not the Mu-Onna dead?  Last I heard, she was destroyed during some kind of fight,"

Naraku's lip twitched into a smirk.  "She is.  But, as with any powerful youkai, much of her spiritual powers remain.  She has many magics.  But one in particular . . ." the evil hanyou's eyes were aflame as he paused in his speech.  "I am gaining a power far greater than any I have ever had before," Naraku whispered, unable to keep the excitement from his voice.  "And through the magic of the Mu-Onna and the teachings of the ogres, I have discovered methods of complete control that remain unheard of in this world,"  He was starting to scare Kagura greatly, but she managed to keep her face completely passive.  

"For now," Naraku continued.  "I have taken something very great from the undefeatable Inuyasha.  Something he has valued his whole life . . ."

Kagura's voice was barely above a whisper.  "What is it . . .?"

Naraku's pale lips cracked into a grin.  The mist drifting around the bowl began to lift into the air and pour out through the cracks in the walls.  Naraku shifted restlessly as he watched the smoke, and then closed his eyes in the sheer beauty of his new-found power.  He laughed softly.  

"What have I taken?" he questioned Kagura, chuckling.  "It should be quite obvious, soon . . ."

Hundreds of miles away, a young silver-haired hanyou awoke with a yelp. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Chikuso!" Inuyasha cried, nearly startling himself out of the tall tree.  The hanyou looked around in horror, positive that he could feel Naraku's presence beside him.  It was still early morning, and the sun had not even begun to peek out over the distant mountains.  A damp chill hung in the air, becoming even icier against the half-demon's cold sweat.  Shivering slightly, Inuyasha waited for his breathing to slow before settling back against the trunk.  He continued to glance around warily, his nose straining for the scent of any enemies.

"It was just a dream . . ." he said, more to comfort himself than anything.  "Gah, it's seemed to close . . ." the hanyou shuddered once more as the image of the mist drifting lazily around the bowl resurfaced in his mind.  The dream was beginning to fade already, and he quickly closed his eyes, attempting to cling onto any of the last fragments he could catch. 

Naraku had been speaking to one of his spawns, the kaze-youkai, Kagura.  Naraku claimed to have a new power.  Than he said he took something of Inuyasha's.  But what?  Inuyasha's face twitched angrily.

"Feh!  It's not important!" he growled, determined not to let a stupid dream bother him.

And with that said, the hanyou settled back against the trunk of the tree and drifted into a fitful sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That morning, the village was teeming with activity.  The weather was sweet and warm with a tangy taste to the air.  Most of the villagers were outside, determined to finish their work before the winter cold began to set in.  

Separated from the activity of the villagers, a young girl was walking down the main road, a small boy perched atop her shoulder.  The two did not seem to fit in at all.  The girl was wearing a green skirt and a white blouse while the boy atop her shoulder had pointed ears, fox feet, and a large, fluffy tail.

"Isn't it beautiful today, Shippou?" the girl queried, allowing the breeze to play across her silky black hair.  The kitsune let out a content sigh.  What could be better than sitting atop the shoulder of his favorite person during the sweetest day of the year? 

"I wish we could spend every day like this, Kagome," Shippou muttered resentfully. 

"Now, now," Kagome chastised, a faint smile ghosting across her lips.  "Look at the bright side: no jewel hunting today!"

"Exactly!" Shippou exclaimed.  "Why can't every day be like this?  No scent of shards on the air, perfect weather . . . I want it to be like this forever!"

Kagome sighed, gazing out across the pale blue sky.  She knew what the young kitsune meant; it was beautiful.  But still . . . she had an obligation and a duty.  As it was her fault the jewel had been reborn in the Sengoku Jidai, and that it had shattered, Kagome knew that it was also her job to gather the shards and restore the Shikon no Tama to its original form; then to purify and banish it forever.  

Kagome didn't realize she'd been zoning out until a voice called out her name.  

"Eh?"

It was Miroku, the young and rather lecherous houshi.  He jogged over to the pair, his staff jingling merrily with each step.  

"Kagome-sama," he addressed, smiling.  "Isn't it beautiful today?"

"Hai, it's gorgeous,"

Miroku's eyes glittered playfully.  "Why, it's almost as beautiful as you!"

". . . Don't ever say that again . . ."

Miroku laughed, patting Kagome on the back.  "I am merely teasing," he said, still chuckling.  "Besides, Sango would kill me if she heard,"

Kagome smirked.  Miroku and Sango had been gnawing at each other for as long as she had known them.  Sango hated the fact that Miroku liked to grab her ass, etc.  However, even to the untrained eye, it was obvious that they liked each other A LOT.  Whether or not they would admit it, however, would be another adventure . . .

"Hey, have you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome queried suddenly, glancing around the village for any sign of the hanyou's fire-red clothes.  Miroku shook his head.

"I haven't seen him all day.  Doushite ne?"

Kagome shrugged, causing Shippou to nearly fall off her shoulder.  "Oh, I don't know . . . He left to go sleep in the forest last night, and now I haven't seen hide nor hair of him since," the young girl hesitated before suddenly blurting out "I'm going to go find him!"

Shippou immediately dug his nails into Kagome's shirt sleeve and began scrambling desperately to remain upon her shoulder.  "Don't put me down!" he whined helplessly.  Miroku looked rather hurt.

"What?  Don't you like my company?" he asked.

"It's not that!" Shippou shouted, glaring at the monk.  "But I know what's gonna happen!  Kagome and Inuyasha are going to fight and the whole day's going to be ruined!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Kagome snapped, her tone more annoyed and harsh then she had intended.  With a "huh," she grabbed Shippou by the tail and plopped him gently on the ground.  The kitsune looked up at her miserably before shaking his head in defeat.

"Now stay here," Kagome instructed, turning slowly on her heel and starting off towards the forest.  Shippou watched her go and a look of disgust passed through his emerald green eyes.

"You'll be sorry . . ." he muttered, making sure Kagome could just barely hear him.  She did, but ignored the kitsune's warning.  

Miroku watched her retreating form silently before turning to the young youkai beside him.  "Well, looks like it's just us and Sango,"

Shippou sighed.  ". . . Yup . . ."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha's footsteps were heavy as he walked, and he felt as if his acute dog senses were dimmed down slightly.  

_There must be something in the air . . ._ Inuyasha thought, rubbing his forehead irritably.  As soon as he had descended from the tree, he'd felt drowsy, as if his body had turned to jelly.  He had intended to go straight back to the village, however, fatigue had gotten the better of him and the silver-haired hanyou had slumped back against a tree and rested for a bit.  Now he was making a second attempt . . .

"Chikuso . . .!" Inuyasha repeated for about the fifteenth time that day.  "I'm so tired . . ."

His ears suddenly perked up as he caught the sound of footsteps crunching upon the leaves.  He stiffened for a moment, before catching the familiar cinnamon-scent.

"Kagome . . .?" he queried, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.  The human girl emerged from behind a clump of trees, a scolding look upon her face.

"Inuyasha?  Geez, what are you doing?!  Where have you been?!"

Inuyasha caught the barbs in her tone and his ears flattened down considerably.  "What's it to you?" he snapped.  "I was just heading back, alright?!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow.  "Gosh, you don't have to get so defensive!  I was just curious!"  _Oh no . . . I can't let Shippou be right . . ._

Inuyasha sat down on the forest floor in a huff, looking unusually disgruntled.  Kagome frowned.

"Inuyasha?  Daijoubu?"

"I'm fine!" Inuyasha snapped.  He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he felt the need to be on guard; like his natural youkai instincts were kicking in.  He felt completely on the defensive and his senses seemed to tell him that Kagome was some sort of opponent with the sole intent of hurting him.

Kagome stared at the hanyou in disbelief.  "Don't use that tone with me!" she shouted, hands on her hips.  "I have a right to be concerned!  It's not like you to hang out in the forest for so long!  You didn't even come to the village for food!  I had Ramen, you know!"

"Keh.  What do I care?  All _you_ care about is me saving your pathetic little skin from all the evil youkai!"

"OSUWARI!!!"

With a cry, Inuyasha's body slammed into the forest floor.  He lay there for a moment, stunned, before a furious snarl rose in his throat.

"Wench!" he shrieked, pushing himself painfully onto his hands and knees.  "That does it!  Get out of here!  I'm gonna rip your throat out!"

Kagome gasped, clenching a fist near her chest.  Never before had such cruel words come from Inuyasha's mouth.  It felt as if a dagger were lodged in her heart, and Inuyasha was slowly turning it.  Tears pooled up in the girl's hurt eyes, threatening to spill at any second.  How _could_ he?!  The bastard!  The god damn bastard!  After all she'd done for him!

"Fine!" Kagome screamed, shaking with uncomprehensible wrath.  "You can take your stupid Shikon no Tama and shove it up your ass!  I'm going home!  I never want to see you AGAIN!"

She swung around furiously, storming back through the trees in such a rage that even the birds fell silent.  Inuyasha watched her go, golden eyes smoldering.  Suddenly, he stopped, and the flames dimmed within them.

"Why . . . Why did I just do that . . .?  What's wrong with me . . .?" 

A sudden pain flashed through the hanyou's body, starting somewhere in his chest and spreading through every inch of his being.  The half-dog let out a cry, shaking uncontrollably.  Then, as quickly as it had come, the pain passed, and he found himself lying in the grass, shivering.  For some reason, he felt a terrible need to return to the village; to see Kagome again.  He wanted to go to the well, but something else told him not to.  Inuyasha rose painfully to his feet and felt the world tipping dangerously beneath him.  In a sort of trance, he began his slow trudge back to the village . . .  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yuka, Eri, Ayumi!" Kagome shouted, attempting to shove her way through the crowds of students crammed into the high-school's entrance.  Having descended back through the well so early in the morning, the young girl had actually managed to make it home in time for class.  But now there was a strange uneasiness in the air, and the students were all talking animatedly.  It didn't take an idiot to know that something big had happened . . .

"What's going on?" Kagome queried, finally locating a large enough gap in the mass of teens that she could make it to her friends.  Yuka grabbed Kagome by the sleeve and dragged her closer into the group.

"Didn't you hear?!" she gasped, shoving her nose in the young girl's face.  Kagome blinked innocently, dark black hair falling down over her shoulders.

"Hear what?"

Ayumi sighed dramatically.  Eri looked embarrassed for her friend.  Kagome hated when they got all bubbly like that . . . As the crowds of students around them shifted, the fifteen-year-old managed to catch some of their conversation.

". . . Fifth one in the city . . ."

". . . Can't believe it would be someone from our school . . ."

". . . When will it end . . .?" 

Kagome furrowed her brow in confusion.  "Ayumi, Yuka, Eri . . . Did someone _die?!"_

Eri looked disgusted.  "Of course not!"

"Maybe they did!" Yuka interjected, looking excited.

Ayumi rolled her eyes.  "Don't be ridiculous . . ."

_"WOULD SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!?!?!"_ Kagome screamed.  Her patience had finally reached its breaking point.  Her friends each wore an equal expression of shock, not used to the cheerful Kagome being so on edge.  Yuka was the first brave enough to speak.

"K-Kagome . . .?  Is it . . . that time of the month . . .?"

Kagome pulled back in horror.  "No!"

All three of her friends glanced at each other and nodded.  Simultaneously, in a single accusing voice, they spoke.  "Boy trouble."

"All right, Kagome.  Spit it out," Ayumi demanded, folding her arms over her chest.  "What happened?"

"I-It's nothing . . ." Kagome muttered, scratching the back of her head.  

"Did you have a fight with that guy, again?" Eri queried, tsking disappointedly.  Kagome blushed.

"It's n-none of your business!"

"Kagome, just talk to him!" Yuka advised, smiling.  "There isn't a man alive who won't forgive you for flying back!"

"So I should suck up to him?" Kagome asked sarcastically.  All three of her friends nodded.  Kagome sighed.

"Mou . . . So what's going on, anyways?"

Yuka tapped her chin, watching the crowds of students.  "It's the fifth person to vanish in the area this week!  And this one was from our school!"

"Nani?!  What happened to them?!" 

They all shrugged.  "No one knows," Eri explained.  Kagome opened her mouth to ask more questions when the bell rang, and suddenly she found herself being herded inside by a pulsating mass of irritable teenagers.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shippou sighed, dipping his feet into the cool water of the village lake.  Luckily, the wind was low and the kitsune did not get sea-sick.

"Kagome's been gone for hours," he murmured, glancing at Miroku out of the corner of his eye.  "She must've gone home again . . ."

Miroku nodded glumly, leaning against his staff.  Beside him, Sango was lying against Kirara, a typically small neko-youkai who, at the moment, was in her large lion-like form.  The taijiya let out a small sigh.

"It's a shame those two can't get along," she said offhandedly, watching the birds diving upon the water.  "If they could just see eye to eye . . ."

"Give it time, Sango," Miroku stated slowly.  "One of these days, they will finally see the light . . ."

"And may it not be in death!" Sango exclaimed, smiling.  Miroku chuckled but Shippou did not seem to find it amusing.  His eyes narrowed and he continued to swirl his fox-feet through the lake.

Suddenly, the group spotted a shape moving slowly off in the distance.  They recognized the red pants immediately.

"It's Inuyasha!" Sango gasped, sitting up in horror.  "And he's not with Kagome!"

They each exchanged looks of unease before rising to their feet.  Inuyasha did not seem to notice the approaching figures, and his mind was focused only on getting back to the village.  But when a hand clothed in violet silk and rosary beads came down upon his shoulder, the hanyou immediately snapped out of his thoughts.

". . . Miroku . . .?"

"Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" the houshi demanded, eyes narrowed.  Inuyasha brushed the man off instantly, snarling.

"Leave me alone, monk, if you know what's good for you,"

"Inuyasha, what did you do to Kagome?!" Shippou cried shrilly, tugging on the inu-youkai's sleeve.  Inuyasha kicked the kitsune away.

"Get out of here!" he shouted at them fiercely.  "I'm going back to the village . . . With or without Kagome!"

Realizing defeat, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou allowed their comrade to pass.  Kirara was bristling and circling the group anxiously.  

"It's okay, Kirara," Sango murmured, patting the cat on the head.  "Come on.  We'd better follow him,'

"Good idea," Miroku agreed.

"Yeah!" Shippou hissed.  "That way I can punch his face in when we get there!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Kagome couldn't concentrate.  Her pencil was hammering like a woodpecker against the desk and her leg was shaking up and down so fast it could have become a sewing machine.  She knew she was supposed to be solving for x, but somehow her thoughts continued to drift back to Inuyasha.

_Why did he say such cruel things to me . . .?_ Kagome wondered, her eyes gazing blankly out the window.  _I just don't understand . . . It's always when it seems like we're starting to get along that he goes and turns back into his old jerky self!  _

"Higurashi!  What is the solution for y = mx + b when x equals -7/2?" 

Kagome's eyes went dark.  "Uh . . . I . . . don't know . . .?"

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi tsked.  Kagome sighed.  

_What a mess . . . That does it . . . I'm gonna go back and talk to Inuyasha!  Something didn't seem right when he yelled at me.  Something was bothering him.  And I intend to find out what it was!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shippou, Sango, and Miroku were at a loss for words.  When they had followed Inuyasha back to the village, the three expected to find him brooding, crabby, and ranting about Kagome.  But he wasn't.  Instead, the hanyou was circling the inside of Kaede's hut, his ears folded back and his eyes dancing with a desperation they had not seen in him in months.

"What's he doing?" Sango queried, peeking through the cloth covering the door of the hut.  "Why is he just wandering around like that?"

"Is it possible . . .?" Miroku whispered, frowning.

"What?"

"Maybe . . . Maybe Inuyasha's waiting for Kagome . . .!"

Shippou snorted, but Sango's eyes were wide.

"You mean to apologize for whatever he said?  Apologize . . . without us pushing him into it . . .?"

Miroku nodded.  Shippou laughed coldly.

"Yeah . . . right!"

Sango bit her lip, pulling back a corner of the cloth and stealing another glance inside.  Inuyasha just continued to circle like a caged animal, one of his ears ticking occasionally.  "I guess, maybe it's possible . . . But houshi-sama?  Haven't you noticed anything strange?"

"That Inuyasha-sama hasn't sensed our presence yet?"

"Hai.  I don't think he's even caught a whiff . . ." 

Miroku shrugged.  "Maybe he's just pretending he doesn't know we're here,"

"He's knows we're here," Shippou growled bitterly.  "He's just being a jerk,"

Sango threw a glare at the little kitsune but didn't feel like arguing.  After awhile, the three grew weary of their waiting and stood up.  

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens," Miroku said, resting his staff upon his shoulder.  "Come on.  This is something they must sort out themselves . . ."

Sango yawned.  "Anyways, it's getting dark.  Shippou, you should be in bed!"

"Aw, man!" Shippou whined as Sango picked him up like a doll.  "Why do I have to go to sleep before you guys!"

Miroku smiled at the young youkai.  "It's no use arguing, Shippou.  We're older and we can step on you,"

The kitsune's eyes were flaming but he knew when he'd been licked.  Glaring the rest of the way, Shippou allowed Sango to carry him far away from Kaede's hut.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha's bare feet padded quietly upon the wooden floor, his pace remaining constant despite the exhausted ache that was beginning to spread throughout his body.  The inu-youkai needed to see Kagome.  He _needed_ to.  He couldn't explain why, but somewhere deep inside the hanyou knew: if he didn't see her now, then he never would.

At the same time, Higurashi Kagome was running down the village road, trying to see where she was going through the setting sun.  She had to talk to Inuyasha.  She had to know what had made him so mad.  Instinct told her the hanyou was back at Kaede's hut, most likely searching for any remaining Ramen.  Once she got to the shack, Kagome grabbed the cloth over the door and nearly tore it down in her excitement. 

"Inuyasha?!"

Their eyes locked, and Inuyasha finally stopped his desperate pacing.  He stared at her for the longest time, and Kagome realized in wonderment that the hanyou didn't look angry or mad.  He just looked . . . drained . . .

"Kagome . . .?" Inuyasha queried, his voice barely above a whisper.  The hanyou's golden eyes went blank.  "You . . . came back . . . I'm sorry . . . forgive me . . ."

And all Kagome could do was watch as her friend crumpled like a rag-doll before her eyes . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Uh oh!  Inu-angst!  I apologize for the lack of plot so far, but it should start to shape more in the second chapter (which I've already started work on).  So have mercy and review this poor, neglected author!  Thanks!  ^_^  


	2. The Blood Call

A/N: Hi, it's me.  I just wanna say thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.  This is my first Inuyasha fic (I'm mostly just a Final Fantasy IX author) and they really helped me to write the second chapter.  I apologize for the lack of Sesshoumaru last time.  But now . . . he's here!  As a matter of fact, he takes up most of this chapter.  So . . . yeah.  Read.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by lucky people.  Something I am not.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagura waited restlessly outside Naraku's room, endless thoughts racing through her muddled mind.  The hanyou had been giving her such strange requests lately: bring me a dead bird, find a strand of silver hair from a demon, etc.  But now – now he'd gone straight over the edge.  Kagura couldn't even begin to fathom the purpose of this new demand.  For awhile, the kaze-youkai had been contemplating ways of freeing herself from Naraku.  But now curiosity kept her by his side.  Why was he doing these things?  Could he really defeat Inuyasha and gather the shards of the Shikon no Tama as he claimed he could?

"Kagura . . . Do you have the next one?"

Kagura nodded from the other side of the screen.  "Hai.  He's a feisty little brat,"  _But__ perhaps that's what he's looking for . . ._ Kagura mused.

"Bring him to me,"

Kagura glared down at the little human boy by her side.  He was shivering uncontrollably and sniffling, his eyes red with threatening tears.  "Shut up!" Kagura snapped, smacking the boy hard across the face.  Grabbing him fiercely by the hand, the youkai dragged open the screen door and threw the boy inside.  

Naraku looked up placidly as the child stumbled tearfully into the room.  The hanyou was seated before that mysterious bowl once more, and a small smile crept across his lips as he looked the young boy up and down.  Kagura filed in slowly after her charge, watching the event with the curiosity of a hunting wolf pup.  

"What is your name . . .?" Naraku asked the boy softly.  The child hiccupped and started to cry.

"I want my mommy!" 

Kagura raised a hand to smack him once more, but Naraku silenced her with a look.  "You're mommy isn't here right now," Naraku said soothingly, though his eyes were watching the child with an almost hungry lust.  "Now, please tell me your name,"

The child whimpered.  "Hotaka . . ." 

"Well, Hotaka," Naraku began, his eyes flickering towards the corner.  "I've got a favor to ask of you.  Will you do it for me?"

Hotaka was quaking with fear.  "Wh-what is it . . .?"

Naraku smiled, and the temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees.  "Kanna," he called, beckoning the fourth person in the room forward.  A little girl emerged mysteriously like a shadow from the corner.  She was paler than cold moonlight and her hair and clothes were a dull silver.  The youkai's face bore no expression and her eyes lacked the luster of emotions.  Clasped between her hands was a large glass mirror.  It was reflecting nothing.  

"Kanna," Naraku repeated.  "Could you please test this child's soul?"

Kanna did not nod or make any sign that she had heard him other than her following out the request.  She lifted the mirror slowly, and it began to glow with a dull light.  It grew steadily brighter, however, and before Hotaka could even scream, he collapsed, unmoving, to the floor.  Naraku seemed to be waiting for something.  Kagura raised an eyebrow, feeling slightly left out.  All at once, Kanna's mirror began to tremble.  Spits of luminescence began to spurt out of its glassy surface.  Kanna's expression did not change as she spoke and her voice remained in perfect monotone.

"His soul is too large for the mirror.  I must release it," 

Light blasted forth from within the soul cage and surrounded the boy's empty body.  After a few seconds, the glow receded and Hotaka stood up, seemingly in shock.  Naraku had completely dropped the kind, fatherly voice.  He eyes were glittering maliciously now as he turned back to the misty bowl.

"Kagura, I would recommend preparing some bindings for this boy.  It's going to get ugly . . ."  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was frozen to the spot with fear.  

"I-Inuyasha . . .?" she whispered, staring at the unmoving hanyou.  For a moment, Kagome felt paralyzed.  Eventually, she managed to peel one of her feet from the floor to take a step forward.  "Inuyasha . . .?!" she repeated, unable to keep the alarm out of her voice.  The frightened girl ran over to him and crouched down at the inu-youkai's side.  She could see now that he was still breathing, though it was labored and uneven.  Kagome shook his shoulder, trying in vain to rouse him from his sleep.  Her hands were shaking uncontrollably as she kneeled there, and she removed her fingers immediately when she felt how hot Inuyasha's body had become.  

"Inuyasha, please wake up!" Kagome pleaded, trying not to panic.  _What should I do . . .?!_  Suddenly, Inuyasha began to cough, his sides heaving with every strained breath.  Kagome gulped, watching her friend struggling to draw in air.  As he hacked, blood splattered and flecked the floor.  Inuyasha's ears were folded back as far as they could go and he whimpered in pain.  Kagome leapt to her feet in horror.

"KAEDE!" she screamed, starting to panic.  "KAEDE!  SOMEONE!  HELP!  PLEASE!"  The young girl backed away, eyes dancing with fear.  Why wasn't anyone coming?!  _"KAEDE!!!"_

All at once, the cloth sheet over the entrance was torn urgently from its hinges.  An elderly woman with a patch over her right eye hurried inside, her aged and wrinkled face glowing with alarm.  "What is it child?!" she queried, spotting Kagome in such distress.

"Kaede!" the fifteen-year-old cried, tears pouring in rivulets down her cheeks.  "Kaede-sama, Inuyasha, he – he – oh god, _please help him!!"_

The old woman's good eye narrowed as she finally noticed the unconscious hanyou across the room.  She frowned, walking briskly towards the half-demon and kneeling down at his side.

"Inuyasha," Kaede said forcefully, placing a hand on his forehead and shaking his shoulder gently.  Inuyasha murmured something incomprehensible before wincing in pain and turning his face away from her touch.  Kaede sat back on her heels, watching the inu-youkai carefully.  He coughed again and blood splattered to the floor.  Kaede's eye widened.

_This . . . This isn't possible . . .!  _She thought in horror.  _This is . . . This is a _human_ illness!  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Twilight was settling mysteriously over the land, wrapping it in a shade of lights.  The time of day could not have been stranger, for the sky was still smeared with the colors of sunset, and yet twinkling stars winked overhead.  The world looked like something out of a beautiful and seductive fairytale.  

An eerie forest was looming up overhead, its branches twisted and gnarled as if someone had broken the trees repeatedly and allowed them to grow disfigured once more.  

A man was walking slowly towards the forest, wading through the tall grasses of the field.  His hair was the color of freshly fallen snow and his eyes were like two golden suns.  Each cheek was smeared with two pink stripes and a dark crescent moon was marked upon his forehead.  Over one shoulder sat a fluffy, boa-like tail.  However, from his claws and pointed ears, it was obvious that this man was a demon. 

At his side – invisible in the towering grass – stumbled a small toad-demon baring a staff with two shrunken heads.  As the forest loomed larger, so did his unease.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama . . . Do you think it wise to travel so far from your territory?" the toad asked, finding it nearly impossible to keep the nervousness out of his voice and clutching his staff protectively.  The tall youkai glanced down at his minion.

"Are you scared, Jaken?"

Jaken's eyes bugged out with an "eep."  "N-no, of course not, Sesshoumaru-sama!  I just – "

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I caught another one!" a young girl cried, running up to the youkai's feet and holding out her hands.  A small firefly was fluttering helplessly within her cupped fingers, its light fading in and out as it struggled.  The little girl was grinning proudly.  Sesshoumaru's expression did not change but something seemed to stir within him.

"Let it go, Rin," he ordered, gazing out at the forest.  Rin nodded obediently and giggled as the small bug took flight once more.  Then she went running after it, dancing and twirling in the mystical twilight of the night.  Sesshoumaru watched her carefully, making sure she didn't get too far.  Jaken was glaring at the human girl jealously.

_How come_ I_ don't get any of m'lord's attention anymore?!_ he thought bitterly.  _It isn't fair!_

However, unbeknownst to them, something shifted within the grass.  It's large bulbous eyes blinked as they followed the group, and a low hiss escaped its lips.

"Now I've got you . . ."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As darkness began to settle over the lands of feudal Japan, the village began to fill with a state of unease.  Kagome's shouts had attracted the attention of the villagers and her friends, and all were horrified to learn that the boy who had always seemed so tough had fallen so terribly ill.  Kaede had gently moved Inuyasha to the back of the hut and covered him with a thin blanket.  He had not even stirred as Miroku helped the miko lift the unconscious hanyou.

Now they sat anxiously within the hut, waiting for Kaede to explain the situation.  Kagome looked near tears, and even Miroku looked apprehensive.  Only Shippou remained placid.  If anything, he seemed to think Inuyasha deserved what he got.

"Kaede, how is he?" Sango queried as the older woman sat down heavily beside them.  The miko looked particularly aged in the dim lighting and her wrinkles seemed to cast spidery shadows over her face.

"Well, he is not dead, if that's what you're wondering," Kaede said softly, glancing around at the nervous faces with her one good eye.  "But he is running a horrible fever and seems to be having a hard time breathing.  I plan on staying here tonight in case . . . Just in case,"    
            Miroku nodded thoughtfully to himself as he cast a quick gaze at Inuyasha's unmoving form.  Sango absently stroked Kirara, who had curled up at her feet.  

"Psh . . . This is fate," Shippou growled, his large green eyes rolling up towards the ceiling.  "An eye for an eye.  He made Kagome feel bad, so – "

"Why, Shippou, I'd have thought you of all people would have understood," said Kaede, looking mildly surprised.  Shippou blinked.

"What?"

"You can't all blame Inuyasha for whatever he might have said to Kagome," Kaede tried to explain, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.  "We can't forget that Inuyasha is a hanyou – a half demon.  No matter how human he may seem, part of him is still youkai.  Whether or not _he_ knew he was sick, his body did.  Instinct sets in immediately.  If Kagome was prodding him or trying to pry into his feelings, his body may have felt vulnerable and his instincts would tell him to fight.  It's no wonder he was so crabby with that horrible fever raging inside him,"

"But Kaede, what's wrong with him?" Kagome whimpered, her eyes filling with a fresh wave of tears.  Kaede hesitated, unsure of what to tell the group.

"But I thought demons almost _never_ got sick," Sango murmured, frowning.  "I don't understand this,"

Kaede shook her head.  "None of you are as confused as I,"

"W-wait," Kagome's eyes flashed with horror.  "Are you saying you don't know what's wrong with him?!"

"I didn't say that," Kaede muttered, glancing guiltily at the floor.  What could she possibly say that would cushion the blow for the naïve youths?  Now they were leaning forward expectantly, and the miko found herself unable to deliver the news.  A small smile cracked across her lips as she lied.

"I'll need a little more time to figure out what's wrong with him . . ."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jaken grumbled bitterly as he stoked the fire.  _Great . . ._ he thought angrily.  _Trapped in a bloody forest with nothing but Rin and the demons for company . . ._

Jaken hadn't even noticed he was spacing out until Rin let out a shriek.  "You're burning the staff!!!"

"Eh?  Argh!" Jaken threw the Staff of Heads onto the forest floor and began stomping furiously on top of it, attempting to put out the blaze.  Rin laughed and clapped, watching the amusing spectacle.  Perched atop a boulder nearby, Sesshoumaru gazed at his companions.  He put a check in his mind next to the "Kill Jaken Later" box.  Eventually, Jaken collapsed down next to his staff, staring blearily at its blackened edges.

"Curses . . ." he gasped.  Rin giggled, warming her fingers on the fire.

Sitting atop the boulder, Sesshoumaru's eyes suddenly flickered alertly.  There was a strange scent on the air; something raw and moldy, like a freshly dug grave.  He refrained from moving, not wanting to startle his comrades.  But the smell was moving closer at a disturbingly fast speed.

_Something approaches . . ._

Sesshoumaru hesitated, sniffing the air gingerly.  The reek . . . It smelled like a human with a faint whiff of demon.  Yet it didn't smell like a hanyou.  Strange . . .

"Jaken, I'm bored!" Rin whined, tugging on the toad's robes.  Jaken groaned.

"Rin, please – "

His words were cut off as a shriek suddenly exploded from the trees.  Something hurled itself, clawing and spitting, at Rin.  Jaken cried out and fell backwards with a surprise.  There was a dull thud and a scream of pain.  Then a shuddering gasp and silence.  The forest seemed to relax and a faint breeze ruffled its branches.  Jaken – who had been cowering like a frightened turtle – now poked one large eye out of his robe and gawked at what he saw.

Sesshoumaru stood calmly in the clearing, the end of Toukijin spearing something bloodily to the ground, the blade sticking like a flagpole from its back.  The thing was flailing helplessly, golden eyes mad with the struggle.

Jaken stood up tentatively when he saw that it was safe and slowly circled the creature.

"Sesshoumaru-sama . . . pardon my French, but what the hell is this thing?"

The attacker glared at him and spat bitterly at his feet.

"Toad!" it snarled.  "Stupid youkai!" it turned its enormous, bulging eyes onto Sesshoumaru.  "Free me, you insolent whelp!" its voices was raw and gurgling, but the higher-than-expected pitch caused the group to look more closely at their prisoner.  As it turned out, the "thing" was a she . . .

Jaken shook his staff menacingly in her face.  "How dare you confront the great Lord Sesshoumaru in such a way!  I'll have you know that my master – "

"Is pinning me to the ground!" the creature snarled, clawing angrily at the dirt.  Her fingernails were caked with mud and demon-like in appearance.  Yet her body seemed fairly human (with the exception of the motley green skin).  She wore a dress of torn rags and, if anything, the girl couldn't have been a day over twelve.

Sesshoumaru's expression did not change.  "If you wish to be freed, then you must give us your name and leave," he said softly.  "I am not in my territory and, therefore, have no power over you.  However, I can take you to lands where I do.  Or, if you'd prefer, I can make your pain worse," the inu-youkai began to slowly twist Toukijin's blade.  The creature screamed in agony.

"No!  Matte!  I-I shall give you my name!  Just free me!"

"Your name first,"

The girl nodded, face contorted with pain.  "H-Hametsu . . ." she choked out, fear creeping into her voice.  "The Ruined . . ."

Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful for a moment.  _Such a strange creature . . . Yet I sense no power in her . . ._

Slowly, the blade glittering beneath the silky sunset sky, Sesshoumaru slid the sword out of Hametsu's back.  Jaken clutched The Staff of Heads, ready in case she thought of escape.  But Hametsu simply sat back on her heels, rubbing her wound derisively.

"Now then," Sesshoumaru continued the interrogation.  "Give me an explanation for your actions,"

Hametsu rolled her bulbous eyes.  "I was trying to kidnap the girl.  There.  You happy?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin and saw that she was cowering against a log, shaking furiously while sobbing and hiccupping into her hands.  For a moment, Sesshoumaru felt a bubbling fury at the thing that had done this to her.  But he quickly returned to his calculated nature and turned back to The Ruined.

"What do you want with her?" he queried.

Hametsu snorted.  "How the hell should I know?! _ He_ just told me to collect the kid from you,"

"And who is He?"

Hametsu's eyes glittered mischievously.  "The Abyss . . ." 

Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow, wondering briefly what The Abyss was.  Suddenly Hametsu tapped him on the knee and beckoned him to lean down.  Sesshoumaru hesitated but obediently bent forward and listened to what Hametsu had to say.

"Hey, youkai . . . You really dig that girl, huh?" she pointed a gnarled, dirt-caked finger at Rin, who whimpered pitifully and shut her eyes.  Sesshoumaru wasn't totally sure what it meant to "dig" Rin, but he had a faint idea.  The expression on his face as he gazed guiltily at the human child was all Hametsu needed.  She nodded thoughtfully, turning her attention back to the inu-youkai.

"Well then, what would you say to a little . . . I dunno . . . deal?"

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes narrowed.  "What kind of deal . . .?"

"Sesshoumaru . . ." Jaken murmured warningly.  He didn't like the looks of this Hametsu.  She licked her lips, exposing inch-long fangs.

"Listen, you and Naraku . . . You're enemies, ain'tcha?"

Now Sesshoumaru understood.  The Abyss . . . The Abyss was Naraku!  He didn't answer, but Hametsu already knew.

"Well how about this, then.  If I promise to help your little brat, will you kill Naraku?"

_Kill Naraku . . .?  But isn't she allied with him . . .?   _

"Sesshoumaru plans to kill Naraku anyways," Jaken snapped.  "We don't need to go around making seedy deals with filthy little hanyous!" 

Hametsu's eyes flared.  "Hanyou?!  Who're you calling a hanyou?!  I'm not a half-demon, you jackass!"

Jaken snorted.  "Indeed . . . The stench of human wafts like toxin from you!"

Hametsu looked strangely hurt.  But it was immediately replaced with an angry mask and she folded her arms over her chest huffily.  

"Fine then . . . If you don't want my help then Naraku can just have the girl . . ."

Sesshoumaru lips creased into a thin line.  Over his dead body . . . 

"Tell me then," he ordered softly, a faint breeze playing with his hair.  "Tell me how you plan to help us,"

"And you'll kill Naraku?"

". . . Hai . . ."

Hametsu grinned toothily.  "Ouke . . . First off, my mission was to capture the shoujo before the Blood Call, and – " 

Sesshoumaru cut her off.  "Blood Call?"

"Hai.  Night of the Chi.  That's what I'm here to warn you about.  When Naraku sends out The Call, that little wench over there's gonna be in a lot of danger.  If you let me take her, I can keep her safe.  I've already been Called, so I'm not a threat.  The toad can come too – " Jaken glared at her.  " – But only after I see if he's a danger when Called,"

"What do you mean, Called?" Sesshoumaru looked visibly suspicious now.  

"Um . . ." Hametsu looked thoughtful and gazed at the moon as if calculating something.  "I think you're about to find out . . . right . . . about . . ."

_"Now."___

Sesshoumaru jerked backwards, eyes wide with surprise.  An intense burning was running beneath his skin, filling every crevice of his body.  Flames were filling his chest, burning his innards.  Voices were beginning to impale him, horrible visions exploding in his head.  Blood and torture . . . Screams and cries of agony . . . He was blinded by visions of death and disease.  Witness to atrocities most mortals had not lived to tell the tale of.

And he felt all of it.

"Aaah . . .!" Sesshoumaru moaned, collapsing to his knees.  Hametsu watched passively, seemingly unperturbed.  Jaken's eyes were as big as dinner plates and he seemed paralyzed with fear.  Rin was crying softly.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken pleaded.  "M'lord . . ." he turned furiously to Hametsu.  "What're you doing just sitting there, baka?!  What have you done to him?!"

Hametsu pressed a moldy finger to her lip.  "Shh . . . Don't move.  If his wrath winds up on you you'll be skewered,"

"N-nani . . .?"

"Demare, baka!" 

Sesshoumaru was doubled over in agony, watching war and famine fly past his eyes.  His blood was on fire . . . There were hot pokers stabbing him everywhere . . . Hametsu yawned.

Suddenly, she frowned and raised an eyebrow at Jaken.

"You, toad-boy.  Why aren't you being Called?  You ARE a full youkai, aren't you?"

Jaken looked as if she'd plunged a knife through his chest.  "Y-YES!!!  How dare you – !"

"Oh, there it goes . . ."

"Eh?" Jaken gasped, dropping his staff in horror.  His claws were elongating with a sickening crack and his muzzle was growing out from his face.  The youkai fell onto his rump, gaping at his body.  His blood felt strangely hot, and for reasons he couldn't explain, he felt like there was some threat on his life that was forcing him to be stronger.  He was pretty sure he'd grown a few inches, too . . .

"What . . . what in the _world?!"_   

"It's the Blood Call," Hametsu said simply.  "Naraku's only doing it in this area right now.  I think he knew your master would be here.  Seems it didn't affect you much . . . You must be pretty weak . . ."

"H-hey!"

A whimper of pain caused them both to look back at Sesshoumaru.  He was shivering uncontrollably, tremors racing through his body.  Jaken could now see that Sesshoumaru's fangs had grown down over his lip and his talons had reached distressing proportions.  The tail over his shoulder had become somewhat gnarled, as well.  But that was not what made Jaken so scared.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama . . . You're eyes . . .!" 

They were a furious blood-red.  Jaken had seen his master's eyes turn a crimson color before, but this . . . This was a monstrosity . . .

_It's like his body's trying to turn him into his inu-youkai form, but he can't seem to do it . . . This girl-thing's right . . . If we don't get Rin out of here fast she's going to become Sesshoumaru's dog-food . . ._

An abrupt rustling sound caused Jaken's head to snap to the side.  He felt extremely unnerved and paranoid.  But it was just Hametsu standing up.  And she looked very concerned.  

Suddenly she took a step back, and Jaken saw that she was shaking.

"Chikuso!" she snarled, looking furious.  "His blood's rejecting him!  Toad-boy, get the kid and run!"

"D-doushite-ne . . .?"

Hametsu hissed, eyes flashing angrily.  "Damn it, Naraku!" she shouted, shaking a fist at the sky.  "Yarou!  Naa de gosta!?  Piece of crap!  God damn it!"

Jaken raised an eyebrow at Hametsu's rambling.  Once she'd calmed down, the creature sprang into the branches of the nearest tree.  Jaken ran to the trunk (clumsy from the changes in his body) and looked up angrily.

"Wait!  What am I supposed to do?!"

Hametsu glared down at him, fangs dripping with saliva.  "Get the brat and run!  There's nothing you can do for Fido, the power in his blood will kill him.  But if you can save the girl and get her somewhere safe maybe there will be hope.  I promise I'll find you.  I understand Naraku's plan now, and I'm going to stop him!"

And with that, she sprang off into the night, a spectral shadow of the darkness.

Jaken glanced back at Sesshoumaru and saw that the Lord of the Western Lands was lying, semi-conscious, in the grass, a low growl rising from his throat.  Blood dripped down from the corner of his mouth, staining his lips, and he trembled with every breath he took.

His master was dying . . .

"No.  I don't have time to mourn," Jaken chastised, slapping himself.  "I have to save Rin.  If all the demons in the area are changing, then she's in serious danger,"

He moved cautiously towards the human girl, trying not to startle the frightened creature.

"Rin," he whispered, beckoning her towards him.  "Rin, come on.  We have to go!"

Rin looked at him fearfully before letting out a sob and curling up against the log.  He saw that she was shaking.

_The girl . . . She's afraid of me . . ._ Jaken realized, noticing for the first time how much more beastly he'd become.

"Rin," he said softly.  "Rin, it's me.  Jaken-sama.  Please come . . ."

Rin whimpered and covered her face with her hands.  Jaken scratched his head (literally, as he'd forgotten how long his nails had become) and then remembered the magic words.

"Rin, come.  For Sesshoumaru,"

Rin hesitated, one eye peeping out of the cracks in her fingers.  Jaken smiled awkwardly.  

"It's okay," he said soothingly.  "We'll go find Ah and Un and get out of here,"

Rin rose slowly, walking towards the ghastly demon.

"J-Jaken . . .? You're hideous . . ." 

"Er . . . Well, at least you recognize me . . . I guess . . ."

And as the two began to leave, Jaken stole one last glance at Sesshoumaru, hoping to at least say goodbye. 

But it was too late.  The Lord of the Western Lands lay motionless, and not a breath could be seen.

Jaken bowed his head as he took Rin's hand and led her from the clearing. 

"Ja ne, m'lord . . . Rest in peace . . ."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome refused to leave the hut that night.  She lay faithfully at Inuyasha's side, watching his feverish sleep, listening to his occasional whimpers.  It was almost too much to bare, but for Inuyasha she would have done just about anything.

What was wrong with him?  How could a demon just suddenly be so sick.  Kagome tried to think back, wracking her brain for a possible explanation.  She found nothing.

"I _knew_ it was bad to sleep in trees outside every night!" Kagome muttered aloud, her voice tinged with bitterness.  "You could've caught anything out there!" she glanced at Inuyasha, but he didn't even stir.  Kagome groaned, nestling into her sleeping bag.  ". . . Baka . . ."

Kaede was sleeping on a nearby futon, a bag of various herbs lying within reach.  Just in case.  The others were sleeping outside, knowing Kagome probably wanted to be alone with Inuyasha.

The hanyou, though not dead, was not in good shape.  His temperature had reached dangerous levels, and even Kaede's herbs had been fruitless to wake him.  Kagome prayed Inuyasha could sleep it off.  Then she'd kill him for worrying her so . . .

Kagome bit her lip.  "Please be okay, Inuyasha . . ."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A cold breeze blew through the forest sending a warning message to the night.

A small squirrel crept cautiously through the trees, its nose twitching as the fearful scent wafted into the nostrils. 

It's black-button eyes widened as it spotted the carcass of an animal in the grass.  Or more accurately, a demon . . .

The squirrel sniffed, moving slowly towards the body.  Why had nothing devoured it yet?  When its whiskers were nearly brushing the ghostly skin, a hand suddenly shot out of nowhere, grasping its tiny body and squeezing with all its might.  The squirrel struggled for a moment, eyes bulging, when finally there was a crack and its body went limp.

And in the heart of the darkened forest, the creature was bloodily devoured.

Crimson dripping down its chin and staining its fangs, a creature rose from the forest-floor.  Its eyes were a maddened red, its claws flowing with toxic poison.  It's once beautiful silver hair was now matted and tangled with leaves.  One sleeve of its strangely untouched shirt hung limply at its side, no arm there to give it shape.

And only one thought rolled through the youkai's fevered mind.

_Kill everything . . .  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Oh . . . Poor Sesshy!  That was mean of me.  But hey, that's what I'm here for.  Inu-torture and Fluffy-torture ^_^  And I hope I didn't give an impression that I don't like Rin.  I think she's adorable!  She and Sesshoumaru are so cute together *cuddles Fluff and Rin.*  Um, Inuyasha will probably be back a bit more in the next chapter.  I mean, I didn't get to write any of his snappy dialogue in this chapter *sob*!  So yeah . . . Onward and downward . . . More reviews!  C'mon, the people in the Final Fantasy IX section do better than that!  Do you seriously want to be beaten by a bunch of *gasp* _VIDEOGAMERS?!!!_  Just kidding, heh . . . But seriously, I love reviews.  


End file.
